Rhythm of Love
by MystifiedMischief
Summary: It was a quarter to two, and Damon was in the mood to play.  With Elena asleep right next to him, he starts his game. Includes: singing Damon, steamy scenarios, and lovely Delena!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow Delena fans. This is a story I have recently been dying to write. So here goes the first chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy, comment and review. I appreciate them =]**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

** I just wish I do .**

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to two, and Damon was in the mood to play.<p>

He wrapped an arm around Elena's waist to bring her closer to him.

She shifted in the bed and mumbled, "Stefan, I told you not to do that."

Damon continued messing around with Elena, but this time he nuzzled closer and gave her a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she turned to face the blue-eyed brother instead.

She was so surprised that she jumped off the bed too quickly her butt almost met the floor. With her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping in shock, she had the look of a burglar caught on video.

"Damon," her tone still surprised.

He relaxed on his brother's bed by sitting up on his elbow, placing his head on his hand and staring teasingly. "Good morning," he smirked.

"What are…Where's Stefan?" she stuttered.

"Oh he's away with Alaric, tracking down Katherine," he nonchalantly answered.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, my little brother thought you needed some protecting, so until he's back I'll be watching you."

"I don't need protecting especially not by you!" Elena yelled.

"Now, now Ms. Gilbert. No need to yell," he teased. "Besides you can't stop me from doing what I want."

"Fine, do whatever you like." She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Doing whatever I like includes being with you. Now, you've asked your questions and I've answered them. It's my turn.

She attempted to squeeze through the small spaces he left between him and the door but it was pointless. His large body covered all entryways. She finally accepted defeat and stared intently into his playful blue gaze.

"So, you let Stefan hold you, don't you?"

She averted his eyes and faced the floor, ignoring his questions. But Damon wasn't going to quit. He took a step closer to her and wrapped his long arms around her gently but tight enough that she was unable to escape.

She struggled beneath his hold, but she was no match.

"Do you let him do this?"

This time, Damon bit her earlobe, playing with her ear.

She let out a moan, but immediately covered it in anger. She yelled and wriggled, but still no improvements.

Damon knew what he heard which gave him more motivation to continue.

"Elena," he held her at arms length. They stared into each other's eyes, absorbed into each other's warm gaze. He lowered his head, closing the distance between their faces.

"Now, I know you must let him do this." He kissed her lips, creating a wave of passion.

Damon pushed her onto the bed and continued. She struggled beneath him, but she was no match. When she finally stopped wriggling and succumbed to his blue gaze, he felt it. It was no longer just a game.

At first, Elena threw blows of disapproval, but they began to slowly fade away as he captivated her. His soft lifts connected with hers, forming a sweet sensation. He used a hand to roam the spot at her waist and used the other to remove the brown locks from her face. Without knowledge, her arms enveloped around his neck, and her fingers twisted into his hair. Moans escaped her captured lips and she was lost in his touch.

Damon released all his restrained feelings. He enthralled her. When she finally let him into her mouth, his feelings escaped their cage. His hunger for her grew. He played with her tongue– twisting, turning, and dancing. They created a rhythm of passion.

They both spilled their feelings into that moment. That special moment of desire. They both felt right, but they knew it was wrong.

His heart accelerated. His body sizzled in desire. His senses grew. That's also when he recognized it. The scent of his brother on the woman he loves. He broke off their connection, but knew no way to cover their detachment.

They stared at each. Confused at what had just happened. Baffled at Elena's reaction to their connection and puzzled by Damon's separation.

Luckily, a phone began its chime. Elena left the spot under him and searched for her phone. She urgently rummaged through her stuff and finally felt the vibration of the device in the pocket of her coat.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly.

"Hey, Lena!" the other caller yelled. "Tonight's the night, so don't forget to come!"

"Alright, Care. I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Mmkay," she cheered.

"Good luck! I'll see you, later." She hung up the phone and took a moment to think.

She couldn't turn around to face Damon with the awkward tension in the air.

"I have to go home," Elena informed him, breaking the silence.

Damon was disappointed at her early leave, but he knew nothing good would come out if she stayed any longer with him after their moment of need.

"I'll drive you."

Damon stopped his car in front of her house. The entire car ride had an uncomfortable feeling in the car. They were both concerned at what happened only minutes ago.

"Elena, I-" Damon started but was interrupted.

"Damon, please forget about what happened." Damon tried to hide the disappointment plastered clearly on his face, but it was too much to conceal.

"Elena, don't do this. We both know what we felt."

"No, you're just imagining things," she denied.

"No, I'm not!" Damon wasn't going to stop. He would continue to get her to admit her feelings.

That's what he initiated until she hit below the belt.

Without looking at him, "I only kissed you like that because I miss Stefan." That wasn't the last of her lies. "I imagined you were him."

Damon's sky-colored eyes darkened at her painful words. He was too hurt to respond.

Elena closed the car door behind her, still not meeting his gaze and leaving him speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! Elena, how could you? xD Don't worry, if you guys like it, I'll tell you what Elena felt afterwards. <strong>

**Did you like it? Please inform me, I'd like to know. =] Tell me if you want more :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your great reviews, favorites, and alerts! =] **

**So here's the next installation of Rhythm of Love!**

**Enjoy. Comment. Review. Alert. Favor. =]**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do not own any of the songs I use in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A painful twist clenched in Damon's chest. Her words were excruciating to hear. <em>I imagined you were him. <em>Butno matter how painful it was to hear her words, he won't let it keep him from chasing her.

He knew what he felt. He knew what she felt. He knew what they shared together was special.

Damon watched her reach the front steps and shut the door behind her. After waiting a few moments, he took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Caroline."

The sweet voice echoed through the phone. "Hi, Damon!"

"I was just wondering what you and Elena discussed earlier."

"Oh! Well, it's Mic Night at the Grill tonight and I'll be performing. I reminded her to come. You should come, too!"

"Thanks, Caroline. But instead of just coming, can you sign me up right after yours? I want Elena to hear something special."

"No problem! I'll see you later then," she gleefully replied before ending the call.

Caroline always cheered for Damon instead of Stefan. She knew how much Damon cared for Elena and how much he always will. Stefan may be a kind person but she saw something special between the other brother and her best friend. She saw the sparks between them when Elena's sweet chocolate eyes locked with Damon's deep ocean gaze.

That afternoon, Damon prepared for his special show. He thought of what he imagined every night. He wrote lyrics of the night he wanted and needed to feel. He used the morning experience as an inspiration and let his feelings spill into his words. When he arrived home, he went to his closet and removed the old instrument he had always had but hardly used. He took hours perfecting his performance.

Elena arrived home, regretting her last words. She knew it hurt. It hurt her, too. She hated having to say those words, but it was the only way to protect herself. Damon had trouble and pain written all over him.

She had to distance herself from him.

She plumped down onto her bed and began punching her pillows and kicking her mattress. She buried herself into her pillow and let out a shrill scream.

"Ahh!" Her regret was too much.

She hadn't wanted to hurt him. Guilt ran through her at the end of her sentence, but it grew when she caught a sight of him. Those deep blue eyes lost its color, his lips turned into a frown, and his shoulders slumped.

She replayed the image in her head and blamed herself even more. _How could I have done that? Why did I do that? _She asked herself numerous times and bombarded herself with unanswered questions.

An hour had passed when she finally realized it was time for her to get ready.

She took a cold shower with thoughts of Damon's body pressed against her. His smooth lips crushed hers, and his tongue twisted in her mouth. The thought resulted to hard nipples and wet core.

With the memories of Damon, she pleasured herself.

She exited her bathroom and began to pick out her outfit. She originally planned to wear shorts, but Caroline had insisted she wear something special when she called again.

She settled on wearing a skirt. She went for a flirty party girl look in a black see-through lace bodice and cream white chiffon ruffle skirt.

When she finished dressing she went into the kitchen and searched for any kind of food because she hadn't consumed anything the whole day. She found a croissant and ate it in delight. As she was finishing her last bites, a call came.

"Hey, Elena!" Bonnie yelled from the other line.

"Hi,"

"You ready?"

"Yup!"

"Alright, I'll be outside in 2 minutes."

Before Elena headed for the door, she topped her outfit with a black open-toed, three-inch heel that had a shimmering bow at its tips. She looked divine.

Bonnie and Elena arrived only a few minutes before Matt announced the start of the event.

"Alright, everybody. Let's enjoy!" Matt got the crowd hyped up as each singer passed.

Elena and Bonnie cheered for each contestant as they sat at table near the stage. They applauded the great singers and entertainers.

About an hour past until it was finally Caroline's turn to wow the audience. Bonnie and Elena stood up to cheer especially for their best friend. They knew she needed their support. She was going to confess to Matt through a song.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline and I want to dedicate this song to your amazing host tonight."

"Yeah!" the best friends cheered, encouraging their best friend.

Caroline let out a nervous laugh before proceeding. The band in back of her started its slow melody.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling_

_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me_

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_._

_._

_._

Caroline captivated the audience easily. She spilled her feelings for Matt right into the song. Strangers in the crowd effortlessly detected her true feelings.

Matt was speechless but captivated by her performance. He loved the thought and effort she had put in.

At the end of the song, Matt came to the stage and without warning, gave her a passionate kiss. The audience clapped at the gesture. Bonnie and Elena cheered as the couple kissed.

For a while Caroline went to her best friends and had a smile from ear to ear. She looked so happy and she was. Matt stayed on stage and announced the next performer.

With his cheeks red, he announced, "The next singer will be Damon Salvatore!" He ran to the three inseparable buddies to take Caroline away.

"You'll love it," Caroline whispered in Elena's ear before taking her leave.

Elena stood still, obviously shocked to hear the next performer.

Damon stepped onto the stage in simple black jeans matching a white button-down polo. It had a casual yet formal sense. His clothes outlined his muscles well and made his blue eyes stand out with its contrast. He carried an acoustic guitar as he stood in front of the microphone.

"Hello, everybody," he smirked. "This song is for you-know-who," he winked as he stared into Elena's brown eyes.

He strummed his guitar softly and hummed.

When rhythm picked up he released his calming voice.

The whole crowd was shocked to hear his voice; it was soothing.

My head is stuck in the clouds

She begs me to come down

Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"

I told her, "I love the view from up here

Warm eyes and smile ear to ear

We'll watch the world from above

As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum

A guitar string to the strum

A beautiful song to be sung

She's got brown eyes deep as chocolate

That rolls back when she's laughing at me

She rises up like the tide

The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low

We can dance in slow motion

And all your tears will subside

All your tears will dry

And long after you've gone

I'll still be humming along

And I will keep you in my mind

The way you make love so fine

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun, you're mine

All mine

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

Play the music low

And sway to the rhythm of love

Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love

During the whole performance, he kept his eyes locked on hers. He sang to her as if she was the only one in the world and that was how he felt when it came to Elena. She was the only one for him.

His feelings were clearly shown in the song and in his eyes. His deep ocean eyes sparkled at each lyric.

Bonnie leaned into Elena's ear, "I didn't know he could sing."

Elena was too speechless at his performance. She was unable to respond or avert her eyes from the blue-eyed Salvatore.

Elena was on the brink of tears. He had sung to her personally. Her walls were beginning to crumble down. He was getting too close. She had to escape before she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

The last lines were too much for Elena. He had to escape. "I have to go," Elena excused herself from Bonnie.

As soon as Damon saw Elena moving her feet, he left his guitar and stepped down from the stage. He ignored the cheers and applaud he received. He only focused on her.

Elena ran for the door. She decided to walk home in her heels as long as it took her away from Damon. As long as it took her away from the pain about to erupt from her.

But Damon wasn't letting go. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm so she'd face him. He was stunned by what he saw.

Tears trailed down her cheeks. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She knew it would only cause distress.

"Elena?" His concern surfaced clearly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm going home," she said before dashing off.

Damon ran to her once again but didn't allow her to leave.

"No, you're not. I'm watching over you and I'm not letting you stay there alone. Jenna's gone with Mrs. Lockwood to do some town business. Jeremy isn't here, too. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Elena had no energy to argue. She let him lead her into his car and drive to his boarding house. As he drove, he took glances of her, making sure she was okay. She kept her eyes locked on the window as she watched his reflection. The drive was filled with silence, but Damon wouldn't let it go on forever.

Once they entered the house, Damon demanded for an explanation to her tears and reaction.

"Elena, tell me what's wrong." But she gave no reply.

"Damn it, Elena! Can't you stop making me worry for once? I'm here for you. Can't you understand that?"

She finally stared back into his eyes. "Why? Why did you sing that song?"

"I just wanted to…"

She cut his words off as she took a step closer to him and began throwing blows. "Why? Why do you make it so hard for me not to love you?" Damon allowed her to continue her outburst. He was too surprised to respond.

"I try so hard not to feel this way, but when you do things like sing for me, I can't help it. I settled for Stefan because I knew he wouldn't hurt me as much as you would. You will certainly result to pain and agony, but every time I'm further from you, it hurts even more." Her punches lost its strength as she stopped. She held his shirt into her tight fist. "Damon, I can't help it anymore."

She cried onto his shirt, releasing all her locked feelings for him. He wrapped his arm around her, loving the feeling of how perfectly she fit under his hold.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh. What do you think's gonna happen next? *wink wink*<strong>

**See my page to see Elena's and Damon's outfits.**

_Caroline sings **Eternal Flame** by The Bangles_

_Damon sings **Rhythm of Love** by Plain White T's_

**Comment and alert if you want the next chapter. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm kind of disappointed to see the little reviews and improvement of this story, but I won't let it get to me. **

**Thank you to those who did appreciate my story =]**

**Enjoy the SMUT you guys have been waiting for. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><em>She finally stared back into his eyes. "Why? Why did you sing that song?"<em>

"_I just wanted to..."_

_She cut his words off as she took a step closer to him and began throwing blows. "Why? Why do you make it so hard for me not to love you?" Damon allowed her to continue her outburst. He was too surprised to respond. _

"_I try so hard not to feel this way, but when you do things like sing for me, I can't help it. I settled for Stefan because I knew he wouldn't hurt me as much as you would. You will certainly result to pain and agony, but every time I'm further from you, it hurts even more." Her punches lost its strength as she stopped. She held his shirt into her tight fist. "Damon, I can't help it anymore."_

_She cried onto his shirt, releasing all her locked feelings for him. He wrapped his arm around her, loving the feeling of how perfectly she fit under his hold. _

Damon closed his hands on her cheeks to have her look directly into his eyes. His cerulean eyes showed so much weakness as he watched the woman he loves crying right in front of him.

"Stefan's not enough. No one's enough. No one can compare to you," she cried happily.

Damon let out a sigh of relief and pure happiness. His smile reached his sparkling eyes.

"You have no idea what that means to me."

Elena smiled with him through her tear-filled eyes. "I want to be with you."

Damon still had his smile when he connected it with Elena's. He halted their kiss and placed his forehead against hers, taking in her lavender scent. "You know I've always wanted that."

They smiled, reaching their eyes and read each other. They both knew they wanted the same thing.

Damon lowered his lips, caressing Elena's. Fire ran through their heated bodies as caged lusts were finally released. Elena and Damon were captivated by each other. Their love poured out.

They began to move. Damon gently lifted her and carried her to his room. There, she saw scraps of paper scattered all over the floor.

"Ah sorry." Damon released her and nervously gathered the papers and threw them into a wastebasket.

Elena watched as he rushed to hide the papers from her, however she was able to pick one up.

She observed the words slowly and realized it was a rough draft to the lyrics of the song he had sung earlier. The thought made her smile.

"Damon come over here." He halted and immediately listened.

She wrapped her fingers behind his neck and brushed her lips with his. The feeling was purely magical.

Sweet sensation, hot desire, and burning passion were revealed. Damon smiled as he kissed her.

They slowly pulled on each other's clothes, carefully removing each article. First, Elena unbuttoned Damon's white shirt, discarding it onto the floor as he pushed her gently onto his bed. His well-sculpted body looked too good to be real. But as she rubbed his abs with her small hands, she knew it was real.

His left hand stayed by her side to keep him balance as the other worked its way down beneath her skirt. He drew her tiny fabric down her thigh, confiscating it. Then, his hand made its way to her wet core.

She grasped in pleasure as he slowly drew a finger inside. Another finger followed, driving in and out of her. She moaned breathlessly as his fingers played with her folds. He turned harder at her every moan.

His lips trailed to her neck then straight to her thigh. He suckled onto a sweet spot before replacing his fingers with his tongue. He licked and flicked his tongue inside of her, loving the taste of her pre-cum.

He positioned both her legs on to his shoulders for better access. His tongue caused her so much torture. She needed more. Her fingers linked to his hair to pushed his deeper into her.

"Oh, Damon!" she grasped.

She looked down at him as her skirt hovered above his head. His tongue, still pleasuring her, made her walls tighten. She was close. An explosion was coming.

"Damon, I'm cumming!" she screamed as her climax came.

He quickened his pace and tasted her juice. His pants tightened as his cock became harder. After she relaxed, he pulled on her skirt and brought down her legs, throwing it onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. He discarded her black top leaving her almost bare.

He brought his lips back to hers. She tasted herself mixed with Damon's saliva. The taste was amazing.

Damon's hands found the hook of her bra and unclasped it to release her breast. Perky buds were exposed.

His tongue teased her hard nipples one at a time. Her moans grew louder and Damon wasn't able to take it much longer. He needed to be inside of her.

Elena helped him undress, releasing the hard pipe. Elena was surprised to find what she saw.

His length and hardness shocked her. _Is it possible for someone to be that hard_? she thought. She smiled, liking the idea of her making him this hard.

She brought his head back to hers to connect their lips together. She held his cheek, so she could look into his cool blue eyes.

"Damon," she sighed.

He smiled as he heard her say his name. He never thought hearing his name could feel so good. "Yes?" was all he could say.

"I love you."

Damon's lips curled into a relieved smile. He had never thought he'd hear her actually say the words. It felt like a dream.

"I love you so much," he cried.

Their lips and tongues were back on each other's. Fighting for more.

Damon's length couldn't wait much longer. "Elena," was all he needed to say.

She nodded her head, giving him permission.

Damon guided his hard cock into her slick folds. Immediately, they both felt paradise.

He slowly drove in and out of her. Pushing over and over. Harder and faster. He lifted one of her legs for better access and she arched her back. The feeling was overwhelming.

"Ahh," she moaned.

"Elena," he whimpered breathlessly.

Their rhythm increased and they were both close. Her walls tightened around his hard cock and their climaxes were freed. As they were both driving to the edge, they released together.

Damon collapsed on top of her. He rolled to her side and looked at her. Both panted for air. They smiled as they thought of what had just happened.

Once Damon was able to catch a breath, he asked, "Ready for round two," with his signature smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I put my time and love into this story, I'm going to be a brat. Unless I receive 20 reviews, I will not update it. Hehehe <strong>

**So COMMENT, REVIEW, FAVOR, ALERT! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Well I had a failed attempt to get more reviews. AHAHA laugh at myself **

**Anyways since I've already written the chapter, ENJOY more smut between the awesome couple=]**

* * *

><p>Elena couldn't help but laugh at his words. She playfully slapped his chest. "No," she teased childishly as she stuck her tongue out. She, then, ran out of bed, bare.<p>

She giggled as she scampered to find his shirt with her breast bouncing. As soon as she was able to fasten the buttons that revealed her thighs, stomach, and cleavage, she ran for the exit.

The door was the only thing he allowed her reach. He waited a few seconds for her to actually be able to go somewhere before he used his inhuman speed. He wore his blue boxers as he blocked the door, the same way he did that morning.

"And where do you think you're going, Ms. Gilbert?" he asked while fixing a button she had fastened wrong.

"I'm hungry," she retorted with honesty.

He stepped aside, allowing her to exit. He followed her into the kitchen, observing what she was planning to do with the lack of food he had in the kitchen.

"Damn! I forgot you guys don't eat real food," she sulked.

Damon chuckled at the expression she gave, her lips slightly pouting and her eyes lowered. She rubbed her empty tummy, sad for not being able to fill it up.

"Wait here, for a minute." He dashed in unnatural speed and returned with his jeans, a blue tee, and a pile of her clothes. "Get dress, then we'll go buy you some food. But we're going to be really quick," he winked at his last comment.

Elena wore the clothes he had brought her except the shirt. She kept his collared shirt, adoring his lingering scent.

They made a quick drive to a nearby fast food place and came back after a few minutes. Elena was already halfway done with her cheeseburger when they were back at the boarding house.

They sat at the unnecessary dinner table as Elena devoured her meal.

Damon stared at her, appreciating the way she ate.

She felt his eyes watching her as she ate unladylike. "I know, I look like a fatass right now."

He smirked, "No, you don't. I wouldn't care if you were 80 or 200 pounds just as long as you're happy and healthy. So I'm just thinking, I need to remember to feed you more often. You look like you're dying of hunger."

With the last bite, she replied, "All I ate was this and a croissant. Of course, I'm hungry. And yes, you should remember to feed me." She smiled.

She stood up and went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Damon dashed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her belly. He brushed his cheek with hers, whispering by her ear. "So what about that round two?"

Elena turned and playfully slapped his chiseled chest.

"I just ate. No exercise for at least thirty minutes," she said wagging her finger.

"Thirty minutes! You're killing me, woman!"

"Oh shut up. You get to live forever; thirty minutes won't kill you. And if it did, you'll be back," she mocked.

"Fine," he budged.

Five minutes passed and Damon was getting restless. He became too impatient. He tapped his fingers against the dinner table, tapped his feet, and watched the ticking clock.

"Will you stop?" Elena laughed.

"I can't," he admitted.

By the twenty-minute mark, Elena was entertained as she watched Damon lose control. He began to pace and fidget. With her fast metabolism, she knew her stomach could take the exercise. Now, she was just teasing him.

"Damon," Elena called as she stood up from her seat. "I think I'm ready for that round two," she continued seductively.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as he took her lips and tongue. When he allowed her to take a breath, she gasped, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Damon's lips traveled down her neck to the exposed cleavage. "No. I can't even wait that long."

He pushed her to the dinner table, before ripping off her clothes. He lifted her onto the table so his tight bulge was contacting with her wet folds.

Elena pulled the shirt over his head so he stood shirtless, as she was completely bare. She urged further and unbuttoned his pants.

Damon's mouth was now playing with her hard buds. He gently bit her, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make her wetter and him harder. His tongue encircled it, teasing her hard nipples.

He inserted two fingers into her, playing with her slick walls. Then he increased her bliss by adding another, making her wetter and begging for more.

After giving her so much pleasure, he licked his fingers clean, slowly tonguing her juice on his fingers. "Mm, you taste good."

Elena was now the one too impatient. She grabbed the belt on his pants and quickly unfastened it. She pushed it down to his knees, so he was able to kick it off.

Now, they were both bare and aroused. With Damon's perfect height, his hips were directly on her hot spot. He pushed himself into her in a quick thrust.

He held her at her waist, bringing her closer. She gripped his shoulders to increase their rhythm.

"Ahh, you're going so hard," she commented.

"That's because you made me wait so long," he smirked.

"I like it. Maybe I should do it again," she teased.

"Don't you dare!" His arousal grew along with his rhythm.

He pushed again and again. She was almost unable to take in his overwhelming size. Feeling him filling her was intense; Elena threw her head back, as she was unable to bare the overpowering pleasure.

She released. Her excitement exploded onto him. Having her cum because of him made him hotter. He let go of his sperm and let it into her. They climaxed together, strengthening their feelings for each other.

Elena lied down on the table as Damon fell on top of her.

With Damon's head buried into her shoulder he commented, "Now, whenever I see this table I'm going to get hard."

Elena laughed. Damon loved that laugh, the sweet, pure, innocent laughter. He placed his hands on the side by her waist and lifted his weight off of her.

He looked at her with his sincere happy gaze. She smiled at him.

She asked, "What do you want to do, now?"

Without wavering, he smirked, "You."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all you awesome readers =] I appreciate you guys!<strong>

**Wait until the next chapter to discover some troubles heading their way. *ooohh* lol xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Thank you for your support, I appreciate you guys =]**

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you want to do, now?"<em>

_ Without wavering, he smirked, "You." _

Elena laughed, reaching her eyes. Damon loved the sight of her so happy. She was just beautiful. It made his nonexistent heart beat faster.

He said things and did things that would make her happy, especially laugh. That sweet sound in his ear made his mind go wild. She was the only one who could do that to him in a good way.

Their slick bodies were filled with sweat and arousals. "I need a shower," Elena grinned seductively. "Care to join me?"

Damon followed Elena's slim body into his divine bathroom. He observed the sensual way she swayed her hips, just for him. It turned him on.

He was now behind her, his arousal just a little shy on the small of her back. She turned around, so his cock met her navel. Her look held a mischievous sense.

With her lips so close to his, he could feel her breath, but she didn't allow them to touch. "Catch me!'

She turned around, her hair whipping his face. She reached the bathroom, but before she was able to shut the door at him he rushed to her.

"I'm not letting you go that easily."

Damon carried her nude body in the shower after turning the hot water on. There, he took her lips and ran his hands through her wet skin.

Elena was immediately turned on at his actions. Her hands went to his chest and made its way down to his throbbing ache. She enclosed it, soothing from head to bottom.

"Ahh," Damon groaned.

Elena left his lips and kneeled so her lips met the tip of his arousal. She teased him, at first. Giving his head a light kiss before taking half of his length inside her mouth and stroking the rest with her hands.

Elena teased him. She licked him slowly and carefully, receiving groans out of him.

"Ahh, Elena!" Damon screamed.

The thought of her making him this hot turned her on. She wasn't even sure whether it was water or her juice dripping from her. She was so aroused by his reactions.

When Damon knew he couldn't wait much longer, he pulled her up. He tasted himself in her mouth, enjoying the sweet mix of him and her.

He gently pushed her against the shower wall and took her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so her core met his. Her hands twisted in his tousled hair as his held her firmly on the waist.

She smiled as he began a rhythmic motion. He looked at her pure smile and mirrored her.

As he began to push harder, causing more excitement between them, their smiles disappeared into moans.

The couple lied on the bed, gasping for air. Elena's head rested on Damon's slick chest as he caressed her hair.

"I'm tired," Elena admitted.

Damon's chest began to rise as his laughter escaped, "I'm not letting you sleep tonight."

Elena shot up at his comment. She gave him a pout, "Damon…"

"I'm kidding." He brushed her cheek and took her frown away. "Rest. We've been at it for hours," he smirked.

Elena blushed as she remembered the night. Once in the kitchen, once in the shower, three times in his bed.

Once she returned to her normal color, she gained a serious note. She brushed his stubby jawline and kissed his pink lips.

"This was the best night I've ever had."

All Damon was able to manage was a smile.

"I wish it lasted forever." But that wasn't the case.

"Elena…"

"Damon. I love you. It will always be you."

Damon's heart just grew ten times bigger at her words. He was ecstatic, blissful, and thrilled. He was overwhelmed. It was the words he'd always wanted to hear from her.

His eyes began to water. This time he gave her a kiss and replied, "I love you, Elena."

Damon watched Elena quickly drift to sleep on his chest. He was too happy to actually do the same. Her peaceful look will forever stay in his mind.

But he was also frightened. He was scared to fall asleep and wake up the next day to discover it was all a dream.

It felt like a dream. A dream too good to be true. He was in heaven. He had never been happier in his entire life. He wished it would never end.

He memorized that moment. How her slow breaths caused her to rise. How her lips curled into a tiny smile. How she looked so peaceful and completely delighted.

Those moments, that night, and her beautiful smile, he will never forget.

He slowly drifted to sleep disregarding his fear of waking up from his dream. Damon woke up at the small sound of a phone ringing. He rushed to the phone before it managed to wake Elena up. Without looking at the caller he ignored the call on Elena's cellphone.

Elena shifted in her sleep as she heard her phone. She reached for the warm body that was supposed to be positioned next to her but found no one.

She opened her tired eyes and searched for him. "Damon?"

Damon dashed to her side. "It's okay. Just go back to bed."

Elena fell back asleep as Damon hummed to her.

Damon continued to appreciate the view of her peaceful sleep that he hadn't realized the creak of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think will happen next? Ohhh...I also wonder xD<strong>

**Sorry I had to bring trouble to the amazing couple but it's time to put a twist!**

**Chapter 6 may take a while though since I haven't started on it. But please be patient and keep on supporting me =]**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**This is dedicated to **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**. Thank you for your constant reviews and support. You keep this story alive!**

**Sorry it took a while. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Rhythm of Love. Enjoy =]**

* * *

><p>Stefan heard Damon's warm voice lulling someone to sleep. He hung up on the machine that had answered the phone. He, then, rushed to his brother's room, curious of who could make his devious kin actually hum. What he saw was what he hadn't expected nor wanted.<p>

"Damon? Elena?" he asked, baffled.

Damon turned around to face his younger brother, prepared for the fight about to occur.

"What the fuck is this?" he screamed, baring his teeth. "Damon, what the fuck did you do? You compelled her, didn't you?" he accused.

Elena stirred in her sleep, but stayed unconscious. Damon didn't want this. Not now. Now like this.

He grabbed Stefan's shirt and brought him to the living room in a flash. Stefan pushed his arm away with disgust.

"Will you keep it down?"

"Fuck no! Were you that desperate to have her that you compelled her."

"I didn't," he smirked.

"Oh. So you're telling me my girlfriend, who happens to love me, went to fuck my brother," he sarcastically concluded.

Damon had his usual arrogant composure but still kept his voice low. "Actually, no. You're girlfriend, who _settled _for you, went to fuck your brother," he corrected, adding extra emphasize on the work settled.

It all happened in a blur.

Damon was pinned to the wall by Stefan. However, Damon felt confident and knew he could take his little brother on. They fought using lamps, paintings, and fists. Blood spilled from both their lips, but they both ignored it. Bruises began to appear and disappear within minutes.

Elena stirred and grunted as the ruckus awoke her. As soon as she realized the sounds of breaking furniture and jaws, she rushed for Damon's shirt before running to the living.

"Damon! Stefan! Stop it," she yelled.

Two pairs of eyes glimpsed at her. The blue gaze showed worry and concern. The green showed envy and anger as it observed her attire.

"Fuck!" Stefan yelled.

He smashed Damon right on the cheekbones, creating a purple spot.

Without realizing, Elena's foot moved towards Damon. "Stefan! Stop!"

Her hands were now on Damon's cheeks, caressing the painful bruise.

Damon rested his cheek into her touch, appreciating the moment. He closed his eyes, loving the touch.

"Sorry to wake you," he apologized sincerely.

"It's alright."

The two talked as if Stefan was gone, but he wasn't.

"What the fuck?" Stefan interrupted.

Elena faced her soon-to-be-ex with a serious note. "Let's talk."

Damon quickly disturbed the two. "Before you do, I'll take her for a quick moment."

Before Stefan could argue, they were back in Damon's room.

* * *

><p>"Get dressed." And she did.<p>

Damon's cool composure disappeared. He was now a nervous wreck. He knew she was having a hard time with all this and she wanted her at ease and happy more than is selfish wishes.

"Elena, if last night was a mistake or a fling, I don't mind. It was more than I could ever dream of. Those memories can last me forever. We can bring everything back to the way it was," he practically choked out.

Elena knew how much it hurt him to say that. She went to him and caressed his cheek with her thumb.

She let out a soft laugh. "Last night was definitely not a mistake; I don't regret it one bit. And it was definitely not a fling; we will definitely have more nights like that," she assured. "Don't worry, Damon."

Damon let his shoulders slump down and showed a smile of complete relief.

* * *

><p>Stefan was in the living room, pacing back in forth, trying to figure out what had just happened.<p>

The couple entered the room nervously. They were worried of his reaction.

"Stefan, I think it's best if you sit down."

He had lost all energy to argue, so he listened. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

Elena explained, "I felt lonely. When I met you, I felt safe and secure. I knew you wouldn't hurt me. When I met Damon, I was scared." Elena continued speaking to Stefan but stared intently into Damon's eyes, "I knew I had feelings for him but I also knew he would hurt me." She turned back to Stefan with apologetic eyes, "I still wanted to be close to him, so I settled for you."

Stefan abruptly stood up as she finished her words. "What the fuck, Elena!"

Water began to gather up in Elena's eyes. She didn't mean for things to happen like this. She hadn't wanted this, but she deserved it. _She deserved to be hated by him. _She thought.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry," she cried.

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Elena, I love you!" he begged.

She shook her head, not able to manage a word.

"I care for you. Damon doesn't!"

Damon stayed still as he let them continue.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," was all Elena could say.

Stefan grabbed a glass on a nearby table and threw it against the wall. Elena flinched at his actions. He threw more glasses and bottles of wine. It was the only thing he could do to prevent him from grabbing Elena at the throat and compel her.

He had suspected it but continued to deny it.

Stefan turned back to her with eyes filled with tears. Elena looked up at his cold glare.

Stefan slammed the door behind him after declaring, "This isn't over."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not absolutely sure where I'm going with this, but as soon as I get inspiration for the next installation, I will update. =] <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**Hello, everyone. Well this chapter turned into something I had not expected but that happens. So anyways, enjoy. **

**Chapter 8 will be coming soon. =]**

* * *

><p>Damon was breaking inside, but he didn't show it. He acted cool and composed even though he was the complete opposite.<p>

Elena shook as more tears began to flow down her cheeks. She hid her face into her hands.

Damon placed a hand on her back, rubbing it as if it could soothe the pain away. He used the other to bring her head into his warm chest and began to caress her hair. He held her silently as she continued to sob.

His heart twisted, ripped, and broke as Elena prolonged her crying. It was two of the few things he couldn't stand, Elena depressed and not being able to do anything about it. The others were her hating him, not seeing her, and losing her completely. He couldn't bear it.

Damon's eyes began to water as the pain of seeing her hurt stabbed him even more. A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away because he didn't want her to see him so weak.

"Damon," she choked out.

"Hm?" was all he could manage.

She stared at his at arms length. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want things to happen like this. This is my entire fault. I deserve his hatred. I don't even deserve to be with you."

His heart shattered. He didn't want her to start blaming herself. "Elena, stop. It's not your fault and things just got out of hand. Everything will be fine. I promise."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

"You don't have to do anything. Let's just wait for him to settle down and accept it. Okay. Now stop crying, you don't look like my pretty Elena anymore," he joked.

He received a soft giggle through teary eyes. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stefan drove off in his car and headed for The Grill. He arrived with a scary aura and everyone felt it except for one drunken fool.<p>

"Matt, get me a vodka," he practically scowled.

Matt didn't know the consequences of refusing but he didn't want to find out.

Stefan basically drained the small glass in a second. He asked for more and Matt continued to provide him without an objection.

He grunted to himself and banged at the counter as he repeated Elena's words. "Fuck!" he groaned.

He never wanted this. He didn't want Elena to be stolen from him. She was his! He didn't deserve to be used. He didn't deserve to be thrown away like trash. He didn't deserve to be treated like this all over again.

A middle-aged man with red eyes, a bottle of Scotch in his hand, and buttons about to pop approached him. "Hey, hey. Kid, aren't you…uh…too young…to you know drink," he stuttered.

Stefan's blood began to boil even more. He was definitely not in the mood for this. He faced him slowly and locked his green glare with the bloodshot stare.

"You are going to the alley right now and will wait for me there."

"I am going to the alley right now and I'll wait for you there," he repeated.

The man ran out to the alley by the bar and waited. Stefan finished his sixth glass before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Damon answered.<p>

"Damon, it's me Caroline. Look, I'm at The Grill right now and Stefan's at the alley out of control. He's feeding on someone."

"What?" he mumbled, careful not to wake Elena up.

"I need your help. I can't handle him by myself."

"I got it. I'll be there in a few minutes. Until then, make sure to not let him out of your sight," he instructed.

Elena cried herself to sleep onto Damon's lap. She nuzzled on him and he loved the feeling. Unfortunately, he had to end it. He needed to save his brother from destruction.

He gently carried her into his car and drove her home. He laid her onto her warm bed, but before he was able to escape, she awoke.

Rubbing her eyes clear, she looked puzzled, "Damon?"

"Hey, Angel. Just go back to bed and I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

"Where you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back." He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and dashed as she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Damon saw what he hadn't in so many years; it felt so unreal.<p>

Stefan's eyes were no longer the sweet and innocent Saint Stefan's; it became Cynical Stefan's glare. His fangs dug into the frozen old man and blood poured onto his lips.

Damon had once wanted this, but not anymore. He remembered Stefan when he was out of control and unstoppable. He caused destruction, injuries, and deaths. It was horrifying.

He used to tease Stefan and urged him to drink human blood, but he didn't want this. He knew Stefan couldn't control himself when it came to drinking from an actual human. Damon didn't want this. He didn't want Stefan hurting someone else or anyone else. He was suppose to be the strong and good brother; not the other way around. Damon never wanted this.

But lately, lots of things people didn't want kept on happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short. I had planned for it to be longer but it wouldn't have flowed very well. <strong>

**Don't worry, chapter 8 will be up soon. Meanwhile, review, favor, and alert =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**I was really happy to see the new reviews, alerts, and favorites. Thank you, everyone. And since you guys are so amazing, here's the next chapter of Rhythm of Love.**

**Enjoy =] **

* * *

><p>Damon smashed Stefan to the wall as Caroline compelled the stranger to forget everything. Stefan struggled beneath Damon's hold but Damon was now the stronger brother, physically and mentally.<p>

"Damon, let me go!" he yelled.

"Shut up, Stefan! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm hungry," he grinned,

"We have blood bags at home."

"Yeah, but it's just not the same," he smirked. "Isn't that right? Isn't being with Elena not the same as being with Katherine?" he provoked.

Damon's blood boiled at his comment. Caroline heard fist contact with cheekbone as she saw Stefan punched by Damon.

All Stefan did was turn back to face his older brother with a grin. "Oh, you know it's true. You don't love Elena. You love Katherine and since you couldn't have her, you're settling for Elena."

"Oh Saint Stefan or Cynical Stefan, whatever you prefer, that's where you're wrong."

"Oh yeah? How's that?"

"I'm long over Katherine. As for Elena, she's different and I'll always love her."

Stefan scoffed at the sound of Devilish Damon speaking the word love.

"Now, stop this!"

The brothers arrived home with an awkward silence and intense tension. Stefan immediately grabbed bottles of vodkas into his room. Damon could hear his brother raging.

The sound of shattering glass, and cracking walls echoed in the house. Stefan groaned, yelled, and let his anger out. "Fuck!" he screamed as he threw a table across the room.

Damon didn't wait long until he headed back out the door.

* * *

><p>"Damon," Jenna said in surprise.<p>

"Hello," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she scowled.

"Why I'm here to take Elena out," he played.

"Why are you taking her instead of Stefan?"

"You'll know."

Damon went straight to Elena's room. She was still fast asleep on her bed, so Damon nuzzled close. He brought her to an embrace and she automatically snuggled into his large body.

He took in her sweet scent as he kissed the top of her head and caressed her hair. She stirred and smiled at his gesture.

"Mm. Damon," she whispered.

"Hey, Sleepyhead."

She looked up at him and her smile grew. "Hello." She gave Damon a passionate kiss and said, "My good-morning kiss."

He laughed and met her lips once again. He began to move and she followed.

He pushed her onto her back and he hovered over her as they continued to explore each other.

They practically ripped off each other's clothes. They needed to feel each other's touch. They needed each other after the morning hours of that stressful day.

Damon fondled Elena's breast with his slick tongue, receiving a soft moan. HE inserted three fingers into her and tickled her core.

He moved downwards and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He began to lick her insides. He flicked against her walls, creating a very hot Elena. After a few moments of pleasuring Elena, he pleasured both of them and inserted himself in her.

Her walls tightened against his hard length. Though it was difficult, they both hid their screams from the residents of the house.

He began slow thrusts and pushed deeper inside of her. As she was close, her back arched for better access. He gave one intense thrust and drove her to the edge, bringing him with her.

They climaxed together. Damon fell to her side, extremely satisfied and completely blissful.

* * *

><p>Elena slowly ate her chicken alfredo in front of Damon.<p>

"What do you want to do for the day?" Damon asked.

"How about a date?" she asked excitedly.

Her excitement brought a smile to his lips. "Of course."

The sweet couple received stares from passerby, but they completely ignored each of them to enjoy each other's company. They didn't care about everyone else at that moment. It was just them.

Elena was extremely eager to have her first date with Damon. Damon, on the other hand, was nervous. He tried to hide his nerves and continue on his arrogant act, but it failed a couple of times.

As he was too busy gazing at Elena, he tripped over a crack on the street and stumbled forward. He tried to cover it, but Elena had also been watching him and gave me a soft, reassuring giggle. His cheeks flushed a shade of pink, so Elena entangled her fingers through his and planted a kiss on his blushing cheek.

When the two were in a store playing around, Damon made a fool of himself. With sunglasses and a fedora, he danced to the song at the store. As he backed up, a stand had been in his way and his flapping arms knocked down a mannequin. His cheeks blushed once again and a bright smile escaped his lips. Elena laughed at his ridiculous actions.

The two had an unusual date, but it was simply perfect.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Gilbert house when the sun had finally set. Jenna ran into them as she prepared to leave.<p>

"Hey, guys," she greeted as she gathered her stuff.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"Alaric's. I'm spending the night. And Jeremy's out, too. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. And I'll be back around 8 tomorrow night. So don't forget to lock the door when he leaves."

Elena smiled and nodded. "Alright. Drive carefully. Have fun!" she yelled as Jenna headed for her car.

As soon as Elena shut the door, Damon grabbed her waist, lifted her, and rushed to her room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Stefan locked himself in the house and went wild. The saved blood bags decreased as he continued to drain each dry. He was no longer Saint Stefan, but wholly Cynical Stefan.<p>

He wasn't going to accept neither Elena's rejection nor his brother's betrayal. Stefan planned his strategy to get Elena back and his revenge on his detestable brother.

He will get her back, and he will hurt his brother for stealing her away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry too much on Stefan. I'm a complete Delena fan, but they next few chapters will be a bit painful. <strong>

**Wait for more!**

**Review, alert, and favor! It will keep me more motivated to write the next chapter =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

**I'm so sorry for taking my time. I've been busy with summer, tennis practice, and personal things. Anyways, here's Chapter 9 (It's a bit rushed -.- even though I had weeks to perfect it. SORRY!). The chapter before the pain begins. . **

**I'll be writing the next chapter soon because it'll be very fun to write it! Be patient =]**

**Enjoy. Comment. Alert. Favor.**

**or else there won't be more! xD**

* * *

><p>Elena's giggle echoed in the empty house as Damon's smile brightened the room.<p>

"Let's have some fun."

Damon gently threw Elena onto the bed and hovered over her. He captured both her hands in his and placed it over her head as he let his mouth do the touching.

His lips traveled down her cheek to her neck. His tongue began to lick the nape, which made Elena wet. He continued downwards and landed on her breasts. He gave her hickeys to remember the night.

He grasped both her wrists gently and used his free hand to loosen her clothes. He buried his face into her chest and pleasured himself and her. She moaned as he nuzzled her soft breasts.

He continued lower and stripped off her shorts, exposing her black lace. She released a whimper as he slid his fingers into her. Teasing, tickling, and flicking her made him harder.

When he finally couldn't wait any longer, he stripped off all of his clothing and tore off her undergarment. He thrust into her as he still held her hands above her head. They intertwined their fingers and lost themselves into each other.

They spent the night into each other's arms, legs, and hearts. They connected with each other.

As the night was coming to a close and as they lay naked together, they saw just each other. Thought of just each other. Felt just each other.

Elena turned to Damon, her breast slightly grazing his chest. She rested her head on her elbow as she stared at him.

"Damon," she said softly.

"Yes?" he replied, staring right back at her with the same position.

She lightly traced the circles under his eyes, "I want you to drink from me."

Damon's expression changed completely. He held her hand and took it away from his face. He turned away from her. "I can't."

She hoisted herself up and hovered over him. "Damon, please. I want you to."

He turned to face the angelic look she presented. "I can't. What if I can't control myself?" He grimaced at the thought.

"I know you'll be able to." She moved her hair to one side, exposing her neck.

Damon hesitantly leaned towards her and bared his teeth. He dug into her slowly and carefully.

He lost himself in her. Her sweet taste of lavender and vanilla was intoxicating. It made him feel blissful and delighted. Her taste was delicious. He continued to suck from her, loving her flavor. He had never drunk anything like it. It was purely Elena's blood. Like no other.

He moaned, as he tasted her. Thick blood traveled its way down through his throat and filled his body. She was inside of him and he loved it. He felt it.

The completion of himself. The missing to his jigsaw puzzle. He was whole with her.

He smiled against her neck before separating his fangs from her. He gave her a quick lick to heal her pierced nape.

Elena felt a little light headed from the decrease of blood from her body, but she also felt a great feeling of delight. As soon as she felt herself touch his tongue, she felt something. It was unique, amazing, and completely exhilarating.

Elena smiled; Damon was able to restrain himself. Damon mirrored her proud look and connected his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>She reached out to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Though he wasn't with her, she knew she wasn't alone.<p>

She headed for the bathroom, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Sizzling noises came from the kitchen; it was Damon. Elena's face automatically brightened.

"Good morning," Damon greeted as she came around the corner to give him a like peck.

"Hello. I didn't know you could cook."

"Actually, I can't." He observed the burnt scrambled eggs on the sizzling pan with disgust. He turned off the stove and through the pan into the sink out of frustration. "I owe you a box of eggs. I've been trying for a whole hour but they all ended up burnt," he confessed as he pointed to the full trashcan filled with disastrous breakfast.

Elena laughed at his efforts. "Don't worry. It's been over a hundred years since you cooked. I don't blame you for trying. Anyways, I'll just eat cereal."

"This afternoon, I have to deal with a few things, so I won't be able to see you until the evening," Damon announced.

Elena nodded her head, "Okay, I need to hangout with Caroline and Bonnie, anyways. But later, it's just us!"

A smiled crossed Damon's face. He came from behind her and brought her into his arms. Hugging her at the waist and contacting his cheeks with hers, he said, "Just us."

* * *

><p>Caroline and Bonnie spotted Elena just down the block as she was walking towards them.<p>

"Lena!" Caroline yelled cheerfully.

"Hey!" Bonnie greeted.

Elena brought her two best friends into a tight squeeze with a huge smile across her face before sitting at the café table.

"You seem different," Bonnie commented.

Elena expressed a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm getting really happy vibes from you."

Caroline squeezed into the conversation, "Yeah, you seem so delighted."

Elena didn't know how to react to their observations. Her lips curled into a grin and her cheeks blushed at their comment.

Caroline and Bonnie easily caught up with their best friend. They knew what had happened. The two looked at each other before giving a cue to say what they had suspected, "It's Damon!"

"What?" Elena still held her flushing cheeks and blissful smile.

"He makes you happy!"

Elena knew it would be no use to deny it. "Okay, okay! Yes, it's Damon."

"I knew it!" Caroline yelled.

She faced forward but her best friends knew she wasn't looking at them. She was far away. "I've liked him for so long, but I've been denying it. I've been so scared of getting hurt, but now I know he's worth it."

"Oh my goodness!" They stared wide-eyed at their love-struck best friend.

Now she locked her eyes into theirs. "I love him."

Caroline was exhilarated at the confession. "Oh yay, you finally realized it! I knew you guys were perfect for each other!"

Bonnie chimed in, "Oh finally! I suspected you had feelings for him, but you always shut him out. I felt weird when you were with Stefan."

Caroline informed, "Speaking of Stefan, he's not taking it so well. He was at The Grill and he was drinking from someone. It didn't look nice." When Caroline realized the air she had created, she quickly turned back into her perky self. "Oh don't worry. He'll accept it sooner or later."

"I hope so," was all Elena could say.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a smile crawled its way onto his face. He was preparing for what he had planned. <em>Tonight's the night<em>, Stefan thought to himself. _She'll be mine and he'll be gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me your predictions! I want to know what you guys think or want to happen! Hope you liked it! Thank you for all your support! =]<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Vampire Diaries. **

**Forgive me! o I know it's been weeks since I last updated. I'm sorry I haven't been able to write as much as I used to. I've been so busy with school, APs, tennis, and drama. I won't be able to write much until maybe winter break, but I'll try to write faster. **

**Sadly, this chapter didn't go as well as I planned. It's not as juicy and worth the wait... I've kind of had a little writer's block writing this. **

**Bear with me until I can get my thoughts straightened out. **

**Thank you! =] Enjoy!**

**p.s. I'm loving season 3! **

* * *

><p>Damon knocked on Alaric's apartment door, not sure what to expect. "Alaric? It's me, open up before I break your door down."<p>

Alaric slowly headed for the door. He took a soft deep breath before proceeding to unlock the door. "Hey, calm down." He stepped aside for Damon to walk in.

Damon strode with ease since he had already been invited in before. "So what's the big emergency?"

"Take a seat, first. I'll get some Bourbon before I tell you."

Alaric came back with two glasses of Bourbon in his hands. He handed one to Damon and gulped down his in a flash.

Damon was curious of his unusual behavior so he proceeded to observe him as he slowly drank his glass.

Pain, torment, and agony slid down his throat. A burning chill crawled throughout his whole body. He writhed in torture. His veins were visible through his skin and his expression showed anguish.

Through his squinted eyes, he saw one last thing. The pointed end of a wooden stake drove into his gut. His eyes grew wide as he saw who held the other end of the stake. Just before he completely blacked out, he whimpered his last word, "Elena?"

* * *

><p>Damon shuffled in pain as he began to gain consciousness. He cringed at the sore spot on his gut and the burning lump on his throat. He groaned at how troublesome it was for him to stand up.<p>

Distracted from the pain he felt, he hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Good morning, big brother," the voice said.

Damon was finally regaining all his strength and memories of his last encounter. He immediately attacked Stefan, pinning him against the wall with his forearm choking his neck.

Through his gritted teeth, "What the fuck did you do to Elena?"

Stefan was acting as cool as possible. He grinned, "I didn't do anything. In fact, this was all her idea."

Without realizing, Damon's grip loosened. He tried to process what he had just heard. "Stop lying!" he yelled as he shoved him back against the wall.

But that didn't stop Stefan's confidence. He laughed at his brother's denial.

"You heard me. Elena. Planned. This. Whole. Thing." Stefan emphasized every word to torture his brother even more.

"She didn't. She wouldn't!"

Still, Stefan found him humorous. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Stefan led Damon outside of the cellar and brought him into the living room.

"Elena?" Stefan called.

"Yeah, babe?" Elena replied in her cute voice as she spread across the couch in relaxation.

Damon felt an invisible punch on his chest, but ignored the feeling. He immediately raced to her to find any signs of injury. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" There was none.

He paused as he still held her forearms, and looked into her eyes.

Elena snatched her arms back from his and backed off.

She looked different. Here eyes were no longer the ones he grew so familiar with. They were vacant and cold.

"Don't touch me!" Elena's voice, icy and hurtful, echoed in Damon's ears.

His heart felt as if he had just been stabbed with a wooden stake.

"Elena?" he choked out the sweet name.

"What, Damon?" she practically spit at him. She looked at him with her vacant eyes, seeing the hurt in his. A smile crawled onto her lips.

"What's happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? Didn't you see me stab you? Wow, you must be stupider than I thought."

Damon felt another jab through his chest. "Elena, what did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me. When are you going to understand that? I planned this whole thing because I am sick of seeing you like a little puppy dog spying our relationship."

"What?"

"For god's sake! I hate knowing you hide behind the corners watching us, listen to our conversations, most of all, and try to squeeze in between us. Stefan is better than you! It will always be Stefan. Get that through your goddamn head!" she screamed before linking arms with Stefan and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Glass shattered as soon as it contacted with the wall. Pieces of broken bottles scattered in the living room floor.<p>

He plopped onto the couch, exhausted and furious. He shook his head, replaying the scene in his head. He grabbed his phone and stared at the wallpaper. Damon gulped down another glass of Vodka.

He was smiling from ear to ear with Elena by his side. They were pressed cheek to cheek with huge smiles across their faces. That was all gone, now.

His face showed agony, torture, and tears. The amazing, careless Damon had tears falling down his cheeks. Who would have known that was possible?

He continued staring at the photo but was interrupted when a caller came. He was most definitely not in the mood for the person on the other end.

"What?" he practically spat.

"We need to talk."


End file.
